A cabriolet vehicle of this kind is known from practice and comprises an opening soft top hood which can be moved between a closed position spanning the interior of the vehicle and a stowage position which opens up the interior of the vehicle. In order to adjust the hood, a hood frame is provided which in the case of a so-called retractable hardtop (RHT) serves to support rigid roof segments or in the case of a folding soft top serves to tension a foldable hood cover. The hood frame comprises in both cases a system of rods which are arranged on each side in relation to a vertical vehicle longitudinal center plane and which are mounted for pivotal movement on a main bearing fixed on the vehicle at the rear end. In the closed position of the hood each relevant rod assembly engages through a frame opening arranged in the edge area of the vehicle. In the stowage position the hood frame is stowed in a hood stowage box at the rear of the vehicle. The frame openings are then each covered by means of an associated flap arrangement so that an optically aesthetic appearance is produced. The hood is moreover secured in its stowage position by means of a locking arrangement so that it cannot be undesirably moved. In order to actuate the flap arrangements and the locking arrangement, drives can be provided which are independent of one another. Furthermore the locking arrangement which secures the stowage position of the hood is mostly arranged centrally in the relevant vehicle and where applicable is provided with a manual button for actuation, wherein this button can be arranged in the center of the vehicle or also in a side trim in the rear passenger compartment of the relevant vehicle.